


Every Sweet Moment

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching Peri bake...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Every Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'cruel'

"This is just cruelty," Asugi complained as he watched Peri work. "Can't I just have a little frosting? Powdered sugar? Anything?"

"Not til I'm done," Peri replied. "Anyway, these are supposed to be for Lord Xander and my buddy Laslow. You just showed up because they smell good."

"They smell amazing. Please, Peri?" Asugi hated to beg. And he was sure he could probably just snitch one of the gorgeous pastries she was frosting, but it wouldn't be the same as having it handed to him once perfectly decorated.

So he would wait, tortured, enjoying every sweet moment of it.


End file.
